


(Not Really) Unrequited

by Sybariticfanfiction (SybariticReyna)



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, It took me one whole day to become mushy over alphonse/líf and write a ficlet, Leon and Summoner talk about their crushes, M/M, M/NB Reader, Pining, Reader Summoner, Team Bonding, Theyre gay, i usually do gender neutral readers but eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybariticReyna/pseuds/Sybariticfanfiction
Summary: In which the Summoner and Leon take a break to do their makeup and talk about feelings





	(Not Really) Unrequited

Leon is quite possibly the only person that has seen your face for an extended period of time in… two years. Give or take. That realization settles in your stomach like a polished stone, heavy but without sharp edges. 

Oblivious to this, Leon says, “It's too bad purple is  _ not _ your color.” 

You glance over his collection of eyeshadows, taking in the predominantly cool tones. It  _ is  _ a shame, huh? Still, you can’t resist teasing, “Not my fault you’re so pale.” 

Leon scoffs. “The issue is that you’re olive toned.” He says, grabbing a gold-pink color. 

You close your eyes without being asked, and privately revel in the feeling of Leon cupping your face. His callouses aren’t pleasant, but he tilts your face with a gentleness you rarely receive, and the makeup brush is soft on your eyelids. 

You could quietly allow him to try different colors out for  _ hours _ , but regrettably, being Summoner doesn’t grant you such leeway. Plus, you had a specific question in mind when you asked him for bonding time, and letting it fester does no one any good. He’s probably ( _ definitely _ ) the only person you trust enough to discuss it with, after all. 

When he finishes with your eyelids, you lean back and ask, “Leon, you… you know about unrequited feelings and whatever, right?” 

He freezes. 

Only for a moment, but long enough to have your heart squeezing uncomfortably. 

“I do. Whose caught your eye, Summoner? It isn’t me, right?” He smiles, and you know while his self confidence is genuine, the question isn’t. 

“Shut up, oh my god.” You demand. “No, it isn’t  _ you _ . It’s…” The second Breidablik sits on one hip while its sister sits on the other, both heavy but familiar and comforting. “It’s Alphonse.” 

“ _ Excuse me? _ The Prince, that Alphonse? Your best friend?” Leon laughs loud and unashamed, his smile still dazzling as ever. 

(it sure would be simpler if he  _ were  _ the one you have a crush on)

You scoff. “ _ You’re _ my best friend, you insufferable--” 

“Why do you think he doesn’t return your feelings?” Leon interrupts. 

He starts browsing the lip colors as you gather your thoughts, and you’re thankful eye contact isn’t necessary. It’d make you feel too… put on the spot. This way, you can take your time. 

“Líf. Líf talked to me, after the battle. He gave me the--” You smack the side if your gun, not bothering with pronunciation, “And then he said, ‘I’m sorry I didn’t recognize what you meant to me until the end.’ And-- and he was gonna kiss me, Leon. I felt it.” 

At the risk of sounding even more like a cliche, it was like  _ electricity. _ Something buzzed underneath your skin as his hand tilted your face up, and-- he’s not Alphonse, at least not yours, but he had the same worried tenderness in his eyes that Alphonse gets when you push yourself too far-- you realized that you  _ wanted  _ him to kiss you. 

“Oh, Summoner.” Leon sighs. 

“I know.” You reply. 

Leon takes his own minute to come up with a response, silently holding up a tube of golden lipgloss for your inspection. It’s not something you’d pick for yourself, but you nod in assent. 

He glides the wand over your lips with practiced precision, only speaking to tell you when to pout. The lipgloss itself feels slick, not as thick as what you usually use. Probably a lip  _ oil  _ then, you figure. Leon would be annoyed if you mislabeled one of his cosmetics. 

“It doesn’t sound unrequited.” Leon finally says. “With Valbar, I  _ knew _ , you know, he doesn’t like guys, even as guys pretty as I am.” 

“ _ Gorgeous. _ ” You correct. 

He smiles. “Yes, thank you. But still. For  _ you _ , with Alphonse, it sounds like he’s just… hesitating. Or maybe he doesn’t recognize his own feelings yet. Life or death situations leave little time for examining emotions.” 

“Fuckin romance novels lied to me.” You say, mock offended. 

“Don’t let Silque hear you say that.” 

The two of you smile at each other like a couple of lovesick idiots, and this feels  _ right  _ too. Not the same kind that you felt with Líf, but just as soft. 

“In any case.” He says after you’ve quieted down again, “My advice is this: Just tell him.” 

Before you can even  _ begin  _ protesting, Leon shakes his head at you and continues, “Summoner. Listen to me. I wasn’t there when you had your little moment with Líf, but I will tell you Alphonse specifically referred to Breidablik as a  _ keepsake. _ ” 

You… don’t understand. 

“Alphonse/Líf could’ve hidden that Death-killing weapon  _ anywhere. _ But he kept it nearby, for the same reason he left flowers on his sister’s grave.” That’s  _ morbid.  _ Leon rolls his eyes when you make a face, “It’s because he loves you, idiot.” 

“That’s…” You groan and lean forward, pressing your forehead against his shoulder. You’re careful not to fuck up the makeup, but that’s secondary to seeking comfort. “I hate it when you make weird sense.” 

Leon pats your head. “I hate when you make us go through the training tower fifteen times in a row.” 

“I gotta get them orbs though.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i summoned dream corrin earlier today and id like to thank Feh by posting my Pining Summoner and Leon hcs. gods bless these two gay disasters. I have a 40+1 5* Leon and I adore him yall 
> 
> no beta we post at 1:37 am like idiots


End file.
